deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Karensarahrocks/DLC aurvivor blog summary
Fantasia Shardenay: The "Assistant Manager" or the Fortune City Strip Club XXX, She appearently loves her job and is hinted to have recommended Margie to not have hired Candy. She is un-equipable. Mission:XXX, she gives a mission as she is worried about her best friend(AKA her boss AKA Margie) mission given:The Women Who Really Didn't Make It. Personality:she dosn't seemed to be bothered by the situation and is one of the more "fighter" survivors in the game as she kicks more frequently than others. Trivia:Her nightgown can be worn in survivor mode and can be re-colored and repatterned. She is the only survivor in the game to wear sleepwear. Candy Fitsjerald: One of the best girls at the "XXX strip club" who appearently doesn't fuck around. She went Corrupt for money after the Inccedent. She would kill one of her owns friends for money(AKA Dick,Fantasia,Constance) she also appearently can FIGHT! When encountering Chuck she thinks he's there to take her job. Trivia:She's the only "Dancing" Phsycopath, She is the only character who wears Pasties, Her Clothes are available in survivor customization. Candy's FINAL Theme update http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AU_RegFf6o%7CNudie Few of Candy's Quotes "Want me to give it to you harder baby!" "Ya baby, just the way i like it!" "Let's make it rain baby!" "Ya baby, Scream!Scream!" "It's getting so hot baby!" "Stand still and let me give it to you!" Ash Crimsun: The last survivor found in the "Recruit's Saga" he's possibly the best survivor in the game.He's afraid of the dark and dresses wierdly(he dresses normally but people would call his clothes gothic). Mission: Wierdo, after he is saved there are no more survivors in the recruiter's saga. He is armed with a unique Double Barrel Auto Shotgun which he is armed with when you recruit him after he's is escorted to saftey. Trivia:He possibly has the most gothic clothing in the game even though he's not even goth. He's the youngest survivor to have white hair. Mr.Boss: The leader of the Fortune City Shooters Mr.Bosses Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzmEkfKDsDw '''Alice Sandervich: '''A musical prodigy, She's young, beautiful, smart. She loves playing the violin, though her violin was destroyed in the outbreak. she hopes someone will find her a new one. Trivia:Alice's outfit is in survivor customization, she is the only musical talent who survived the outbreak. Alice's Mission Themehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_DQjA2X9qs%7CViola Hero Places '''Glory Park: '''This is an outdoor strep-mall place to people to enjoy and shop in this safe environment. Epic Gamez:Gaming Store, has the Zombie Pwnge Game during "I'm a Gamer Girl" Maple's Ice Cream: Ice Cream Parlor, Has infinite Ice Cream(4 Bks), Infinite Waffle Cones(2 Bks) Babish! Babish! BABISH!: Baby Store, Milk Bottles(weapon), Pacifier(Wep.), Baby Powder(Wep.),infinite Baby Milk(2 Bks),infinite Baby Food(3 Bks) Work It!: Gym, Dumbells, Treadmills, Punching Bags, other gym things etc. Thugs: Urban Appearel Clothing Store, sunglasses(wep.), T-shirts(wep.), Handgun(under Register counter) B.F. Chicken Wans:Fast-Food chicken(Best friend theme), Infinite Chicken, Condiments(wep.), Soda Machine(Cups next to it)(5 Bks) Wuv U 2: Jewlery Store, Infinite Gems, Handgun(Under Register Counter) Bark! Bark!: Pet Store,Infinite Pet Food, 15 Pet Cages(works like Masks but it kills them), Live Zombie Pets can be seen inside cages but cannot be released(parrots, rabbits, dogs, cats) and dead pets in cages Magic~: infinite Magic Wands(wep.)(Black with white tips), Infinite Top Hats(Mask),Human Boxes(3), Infinite Swords(nexts to the Human Boxes) See It Comming:Eyeglass Store, Contacts(Tripping Wep.), Pepperspray(under register counter) Cadiez:Candie(3 Bks), Neckbreakers(Tripping wep.), Taffy(3 Bks), Skitz(3 Bks), Lolipop(throw on a zombie and it will stick on them or a person)(3 Bks), Belt(wep.) (under register counter),Tazer(wep.)(under register counter) B.B. Fads: Boutique, Scarfs(wep.) Lipstick(wep.),Belt(wep.) Eatable Thongs(3 Bks)(in back room), Shotgun(under register counter) Soundtrack Girls Just Wanna Have Fun:Machete&Izzy theme Viola Hero:Alice's Theme Nudie Bar:Candy's Theme Take a Walk:Mr.Boss's and Gang Theme Gotta Get Your Love:Mrs.Hell-Hole U.S.A. theme Category:Blog posts